Sand in the Pants
by Ahmenet
Summary: A companion to Sand in the Leaves, this is all the lemons you wanted and I won't put in since it's a T rating. So enjoy the citris goodness of what happened and what could have happened but didn't.


"_**Sakura." He breathed her name as her lips passed his right temple and her hand slipped beneath his tunic to brush his side. The scent of cherry blossoms overwhelming his senses.**_

_**Her eyes closed and her body shaking, Sakura breathed into his hair.**_

"_**Naruto."**_

0.0.0.0.0.0

His hands stilled against her sides as hers stilled over his ribs. Gaara knew he was drunk but not enough to forget his own name. His eyes opened and he turned to look at her face hidden behind a fall of pink hair.

"Did I just say what I think I just said?"

He didn't have to see her face to know she was horrified at her slip. He had to admit it was a little disappointing to think she could forget who she was with. Naruto had been his friend but the similarities between them had ended in the emotion. Physically they were two very different men.

"I can't believe I just said that."

And now she was crying. Normally this would be where he thought most men would get up and leave but this _was_ his apartment and she _was_ on top of him and though rather heavy, she was quite warm. He spared a thought for just how badly this could turn out then considered the last time he'd had sex. With that in mind he decided he could overlook a misplaced name, since she _had_ been drinking, and nudged her cheek with the tip of his nose. The fall of hair tickled his cheek and he sneezed.

The slight shake of her shoulders changed and she lifted her head to look down at him. He wiggled his nose to stop the itch and a smile broke over her tear stained face.

"That is so cute." Her hand on his ribs massaged a moment and the eye roll he'd started out of annoyance turned to one of pleasure.

"I'm sorry."

"S 'okay." He slurred as his eyes closed once again.

Her hand slid up his ribs, fingering each one on it's way, to brush over one nipple. He shivered and tried to move his hands over her, but his arms felt heavy and tense. Her legs spilled to the sides of his thighs and she sat up, rocking unconsciously against his hips. Every muscle in his body tightened just a little more and he groaned at the new pressure.

"Like that?" Her voice held laughter now instead of tears.

"Uh huh." Breathing in and out was about the best he could do at this point.

He heard soft grunts and the rustle of clothing while she wiggled around on his hips and turned the comfortable weight of her hips to a vise for his dick. Peeking with one eye to stare at a bare white abdomen and a small round belly button, he pondered where her red top had gone. When her hands went to the waist band of her tight shorts and inched them down a little while lifting her weight from his hips he groaned with the release of pressure only to feel a new pressure build. He caught the flash of pale pink curls and closed his eye again to ponder exactly what it meant that she was now nude and he was still fully clothed. Her weight left him completely as he thought this over and with a whimper of protest he reached out to pull back the warmth she'd taken with her.

Warm breath and soft lips brushed his ear as she moved close to him. He cracked his eyes open to see her kneeling on his floor; her breast resting on the bed next to his arm. Whimpering again, he leaned in to brush her lips with his but she dodged his effort and instead, feathered a line up his temple to his forehead less than a breath from the skin. Wet heat shifted over the tattoo one the left then moved over the scar on the right side of his forehead. He shuddered when her moist lips slid down the opposite side of his face, over his chin and stopped on his Adams Apple.

"Sit up."

The command was quiet and it took him a moment to registered she'd spoken to him, what with his mind fogged by frustrated desire. He considered his choice of internal description and decided 'desire' was too pretty a word for what he was currently feeling.

"Sit up. I want to take off your tunic."

He slowly blinked his eyes open and turned them down to the woman with her cheek resting against his throat. Did she just asked him to take his shirt off? Well, if they were going to have sex he supposed he needed to...

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Giving him the oddest look.

"I wasn't saying anything."

She stared at him for another moment then smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin. He felt his lips tip up in the corners then loosen and his jaw fall slack as she pulled herself back into the bed to straddle his hips once again. He licked his lips and tried to raise his arms toward her breasts but before he could get his limbs to cooperate she'd leaned over and gripped his shoulders with her hands.

"Up you go." She tugged and his body slowly lifted from the bed.

She slipped her hands under his tunic and slipped them over his ribs again. This time he giggled from the lighter touch and threw himself backwards into the bed, taking her with him. She flopped on top of him with an 'ooph' and a small laugh of her own then lifted her chin and shook her head.

"Sorry. Forgot you were ticklish... everywhere." She tugged on the hem of his tunic. When he just smiled at her, she slipped her hands from his shirt and wrapped one around each wrist as she balance on his chest. "Arms up, big boy."

He knew if he were in any kind of control of his body he'd have protested. He'd only been tied up once and he was trying very hard not to let the experience of the beating and massacre that followed enter in here. Even so, he winced as she pressed his wrists into the pillow above his head and leaned up just a little. When she released him he let out a long sighing breath, thankful that she wasn't pinning him even though she was pressed tightly to his chest. Her hands found his tunic once more and pulled it slowly over his ribs and up his chest. With every tug more bare skin pressed to his own until she lifted up and the fabric drifted over his face. She leaned forward to pull it off his raised arms and her breast pressed into his chest. His breath whooshed out in a moan then picked up speed as her whole body settled more firmly against his and the tunic drifted softly to the floor.

"Much better." She whispered in his hair and pressed her lips to his neck. They clung with every press to his skin as she moved down the curve of his throat.

Out of sheer desperation he managed to move his arms, bringing his elbows level with his shoulders and letting his arms rest next to his head. Her soft humming as she slowly slid down his body, dragging her lips over his collar bone down his chest, tightened his already tense muscles to the breaking point and made his pants uncomfortably full. Her breast slid past the waist of his pants and he whimpered at the brief pressure their weight added to that fullness.

"What have we here?" Sakuras soft breath blew across the dip of his belly button and his mouth went dry. "This looks a little tight." Her hand brushed a path down his waist then lay softly over his straining pants.

His hips lifted of their own accord and he thanked the Kazekages and Hokages alike that at least that part of his body was working on its own. The hand on his trapped dick pressed just a little and his hips lifted in an effort to increase that pressure. He groaned, moaned and whimpered all at the same time. How long had it been since he'd had sex? At this point he was willing to bet years. This felt so very good.

"Lets get your sandals off and..." Her hand and breath left him. One moment she was there and then she was gone. Unacceptable.

"NO!"

A single delicate hand touched his belly. It wasn't much but at least he knew she hadn't left.

"What's wrong?" Her face came into view.

The moment he saw her his heart rate speed up and a little of the tension in his body began to seep away. Her breast were slightly whiter than the skin of her arms and the blushing pink of her nipples was nearly the same color as her hair. He licked his lips and his fingers twitched by his head. Good. Motor skills were returning. Now if he could just get his tension weakened muscles to lift his arm he could catch one of those...

"What's wrong with your arms?"

He blinked from her breasts to her face and frowned. "Nothing."

"But you just said..."

"I didn't say anything." He frowned harder.

She looked at him for a moment in concentration then a smile broke once more over her circular face. Her right hand moved to his left arm as her left slipped into his hair. "Feeling a little weak?" She lifted his arm at the wrist and pressed his hand to her breast. It was as soft as it looked.

"So soft." His voice barely carried but he saw the curve of her lips and felt the pause of her hand as it made a downward journey to the curve of his ear.

"Want more?" The hand rolled down his neck and chest, stopping to pluck lightly at the tiny red nipple as she passed. He shuddered and choked then sucked in a hard breath and squeezed white prints into the breast in his hand as her hand passed his belly to grip the erection now loosing precious blood flow in his restrictive pants.

"Please..." He breathed out and groaned as her hand slipped lower between his legs and rubbed a finger on either side of the seam. "Please, don't stop!"

She watched him. Her eyes were more intense than usual but there was something odd in her gaze. He was trying to get enough air to his brain to think about it when she opened the drawstring of his pants and slipped her hand inside to squeeze gently but firmly.

"Oh fu..."

"You know, I think I like you like this." She increased the pressure. "It has possibilities."

Sakura released him and watched the muscles of his stomach flutter. His groan was raspy from all the screaming earlier in the night. The sound only added to his already unusual speaking voice. Of course, his eager almost desperate groans and mutterings were only the beginning of the surprises she'd found. Such as his external monologue. She'd almost pointed it out to him the second time he'd spoken his thoughts out loud, but the idea that she might gain some kind of information during all of this was too great a temptation to give up. And there was the strong hard pole in her hand. She was pretty sure he was average in length, maybe 5 inches, but in width... she could barely touch her thumb and middle finger around it. Maybe "big boy" was a more appropriate title than she'd first thought. She felt her way down the length of him to softer parts and her own muscles clench at the low keening sounds he made in response. He was already drawn tight against his body and she scraped her nails over the soft skin to feel it quiver and tighten even more.

"_Please... please... please..."_

He was thinking out loud again. His hand on her breast flexing in time with her stroking fingers. She stopped and he starting muttering as he whimpered. Something about her trying to kill him and wouldn't she come a little closer. The set of him face told her he was getting frustrated. The reflective look in his nearly closed eyes told her he had no idea she could hear anything he said. She could do anything she wanted and he wouldn't protest. Gaara Sabaku, the youngest man to hold the position of Kazekage, the most frightening man she'd ever met was lying on his back beneath her and begging her not to stop touching him. She licked her lips and shivered, causing her hand to convulse and his back to arc slightly off the bed.

"Shit!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No... no."

She loosened her grip and stroked lightly. She could have sworn he started purring.

"Lift your knee."

He looked confused and she released him and started to pull her hand away.

"No! Please don't."

"Then lift your knee."

He still seemed confused but she felt his leg muscles tense and then his thigh brush her arm. She released his hand at her breast and reached around to unstrap his sandals. The leather gave under her fingers and she gripped the sole and pulled it loose from his foot. Without instruction his other knee lifted and she repeated the process. When the second sandal thudded to the floor she felt a twitch in her hand. Gaaras eyes were wide and dilated in the darkened room. His harsh breath shook his pale chest and she took the moment to really study the body at her disposal.

He'd put on muscle since joining their team. When she'd first seen him shirtless he'd had the same broad shoulders but the strong lean muscle had barely disguised bone making him look too thin for his frame. Now the definition was better. He was still small, almost delicate, but he no longer looked underfed or malnourished. His chest seemed fuller as it moved up and down with each breath. The muscles below his sternum lay in soft but no less firm lines, not cut or chiseled, simply strong and durable. Her eyes dropped, fascinated, to a small line of rust colored hair starting at the base of his belly button and disappearing under his waist band. She'd felt the fine hair with her lips but hadn't paid attention. It was like a little red arrow pointing straight into his pants.

"Always follow the signs...," she muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

A small struggle ensued as she removed her hand from his dick and pried his from her breast. He didn't seem to want to give either touch up and actually growled at her when she put a little chakra into the effort. They ended with one of her hands on his hip beneath his pants and the other holding his wrists above his head. There was a moment of panic in his eyes just before she bent and kissed the tip of his nose. As before, when he hair bushed against it, he wiggled his nose and went from fearsome warrior to adorable young man. She smiled and laughed a little then backed away as he lifted his head and reached for her lips with his own.

"Kiss me." He moaned

"Don't move your arms."

She looked down the length of his body, released his arms and quickly slid down to the end of the bed while sliding his pants from his hips. She let her body roll off the side and rested her knees on the floor next to him. Again, her breasts rested on the side of the bed as she leaned over him and finished pulling his legs free from the cloth. Muscles throughout his body jumped and twitched with every touch of her exploring hands. Galvanized by the desperate almost tearful cries coming from the now flushed red head she gripped the legs of the bed and pulled it away from the wall.

Gaara felt the bed jerk and opened his eyes to find Sakura hoisting herself from the floor and gripping his knees.

"What are you..."

He couldn't finish the sentence after his legs fell to either side of the bed and she fell between them. The position would have been absolutely mortifying, with his lower legs dangling over the edges at the knee and his thighs pushed nearly parallel to his hips, only her mouth was hot and enthusiastic and he couldn't remember what his last blow job had felt like. He was fairly certain it had been on a training field fifteen minutes before Kankuro and Temari had shown up for sparing... Sakura swallowed him, her throat convulsing around the tip of him, and his back bowed in response. The near animalistic roar he released hurt his throat but not badly enough to stop his panting or the jerk of his arms from the pillow above him to Sakuras bobbing pink head. A moment later, he realized why she'd spread him so wide when her tongue whipped around his length then down to the softer sacks and sucked each one in turn. He knew for a fact no one had ever done _that_ to him. The sensitive skin tightened uncomfortably but her hand gripping and sliding up and down his dick balanced his senses on a tight wire between pleasure and pain. And while slick sweat and saliva ran down the center of his ass to pool on the bed beneath, he tried to decide whether the moister on his cheeks and running down the sides of his face were tears or perspiration.

And then she moved again.

"Ah... Sakura?"

Her mouth moved up again and began another slow slid from tip to root but her hand moved through the slick wetness below and into untouched territory. He tensed at the new invasion, the uncomfortable sensation curling his toes and tightening his hands in her hair. Gasping, he shook violently as she raked her teeth lightly over him and pushed hard on something inside. She stilled. He tensed. She flicked, first her tongue then her finger. His toes hit the floor and his entire lower body arced off the bed, pressing his shoulders into the mattress.

"SAKURA!"

0.0.0.0.0.0

The fog cleared from his head when something warm and wet landed on his midsection. He cracked open his sea green eyes and watched Sakuras pale hand holding a wash towel and moving over something sticky and vaguely disgusting...

"Are you sober now?"

He blinked his eyes open more fully and looked down the length of his body to her smiling face. She was still completely nude and from the fine blush over her chest and cheeks, still very aroused. The fuzzy haze of sexual release quickly turned to mortification as he realized he'd come and she hadn't. A blush crept up his cheeks and he turned his head away.

"Mostly."

"Good." She leaned over him. "Because you're not done."

His head snapped back at the soft glow in the dark. The warm tingle of healing chakra ran from his belly and out over his limbs. She leaned down to his collar bone and nipped with her teeth. The moment the glow receded one strong slim leg slid over his dick, making it twitch, to settle on the other side of the mattress and over his hips.

Sakura rocked her hips once then twice and felt him swell. Her lips slid over a tiny nipple and plucked it, tapping lightly with her tongue. Once he'd come she knew most of the fog of intoxication would clear. She was glad he recovered quickly instead of falling asleep. She'd taken the time to clean him up simply for the pleasure of touching him when he couldn't protest and when he'd woke she'd sent just a little of the healing chakra to strained and fatigued muscles. After that, it was simply a matter of arousing him once more. A task that was proving very, very simple.

"Just a little more." she breathed.

Her hips made a smooth slide up to his waist then slipped back down slowly. He felt something hot and slick make contact with his tip then slip away. He held in his frustration. Maybe the angle was wrong. Maybe he was a little bigger than she was accustom to. He'd kill her if she was having second thoughts. She made the same sliding move. When he felt the wet heat moved more fully over the tip he sighed in relief then gasped and groaned in denial as she retreated again.

"Why?"

Her chuckle was throaty as she moved slowly up to pause as his waist. The heat of her breath moved from his ear down his jawline then up to his lips. When he strained forward to kiss her she moved to the corner of his mouth and pressed her lips to the skin of his lower cheek.

"Why not?"

She started to slide again and his hands shook while he lifted them to her hips. As with before, this time more of him slipped into her and his body gave an involuntary shiver... until she started pulling away again. Unacceptable. Absolutely Unacceptable!

"Like hell."

One moment she was teasing Gaara to the point of frustration and the next she was on her back. She opened her mouth to make a comment but before she could he pressed her down into the mattress and shoved himself inside of her.

She came a second later.

Shaking in the aftermath of what may not have been the best but was certainly one of the most explosive orgasms of her life she gripped the sheets in preparation for the pounding she was sure to take for her high handedness. But it wasn't coming. In fact, Gaara was poised perfectly still over her. His elbows dented the mattress on either side of her shoulders and his head rested in the crook of her neck, dripping sweat into her hair but he wasn't moving. In that moment she could imagine his skin was golden and his hair was sunflower yellow. That his voice was rough but gentle and his cheeky grin could empower a people to thrive just to make him happy. She closed her eyes and ignored his longer hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. The scent of dry air and summer sun she was so familiar with drifted through her nose and over her tongue. The full, stretched feeling between her thighs only added to the comfort and familiarity. When she sighed into his skin the tension ran out of him and he started to move, slowly at first then picking up the pace. His jerky movements smoothed out as she stretched to fit him and sweat provided a smooth channel for their bodies. Sakura lifted her legs and wrapped her ankles around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper. His movement shuddered a little before he whipped one arm beneath her left knee and pulled it nearly up to her shoulder.

"Yes! Baby that's good!"

Gaara let slip a nearly voiceless laugh and shifted his weight to turn his head and look at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted, sighing and huffing softly with each flex of his hips. He slowed his pace and took the time to simply watch her breath while her face moved fluidly from one expression to the next. She looked peaceful. Enraptured.

"Is this good?"

Her face changed immediately. One moment she seemed so happy to be right where she was then she almost smile began to fall. Her eyes squeezed tight and little wrinkles formed on her forehead. Thinking he'd hurt her, he slowed his pace to a near stop.

"Sakura..."

"Don't talk."

He stilled completely. A tear escaped her tightly shut eyes and her body shuddered just a little with the effort not to cry.

"I'm sorry." she choked.

Her breath shook with each inhalation but it didn't make him feel any better. A slow boil started in his stomach where he felt his heart drop. Anger washed up to the empty space and made his limbs shake. He told himself it didn't matter that she didn't see him. It didn't matter that she wanted him to be someone else. It didn't matter she was using him. He was using her. He would use her.

She started to make a smoothing motion with her hand. He felt the simple caress start at his shoulder and move just a little down his arm. His breath hitched and he shrugged off the touch to bury his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder. He took a deep breath and tasted cherry blossoms on the back of his tongue. Her hand at the base of his neck fisted and shook.

"I didn't mean to..."

He slammed into her in one violent thrust.

Sakura screamed and gripped Gaaras hair. Eyes still closed she let the pain of what she'd just done wash over and out of her. And as he began to pound into her with a ferocity she'd not seen since his fight with Neji, she let herself forget where she was and who she was with. She hurt him and he'd still given her the illusion she'd asked for. She swore she'd make it up to him then screamed again and forgot he was there at all.

Gaara put all of his anger, frustration and hurt into every thrust until his back and thighs burned with the constant pounding motion. Each time she screamed Narutos name he told himself it didn't matter. She was just like any other whore or fangirl he'd ever touched. Just another woman who'd been paid or viewed him as a curiosity. He wouldn't think about facing her the next day. Right now she wasn't his team mate or his friend. And he wasn't hurt that he hadn't been enough. He wasn't ashamed of thinking she might have liked being with him.

"Ah,ah,ah,ah... YES!"

He squinted his eyes and bit the inside of the cheek until he tasted blood. No matter how angry or hurt he was his body demanded release.

His rhythm began to falter as Sakura teetered on the edge of orgasm. Her arms gripped tightly to the warm body above her.

"Please! Naruto!"

0.0.0.0.0.0

She still couldn't catch her breath when Naruto rolled off of her and the bed seemed to get smaller... her eyes flew open and she groaned. Not from pain. No, pain she would have welcome. She could handle a broken nose or black eye. Hell, she'd take a stab wound. But she wasn't the one hurt. She looked over at Gaara, his back to her, and winced at the scratches and bruises marring his white skin. In that last moment when they'd both come so hard she'd thought she might pass out, he still hadn't made a sound. Not one word had left his lips as she'd bruised and bloodied him and called for a man who'd been his friend.

He knew she was awake but he couldn't find it in him to look at her or to tell her it was alright. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment in her eyes now that she couldn't pretend he was someone else. A light touch on his back made him stiffen. Her hands were surprisingly cool after all that heat. He shook his head as his thoughts trailed to the look of hunger he'd seen on her face while she'd touched him for the first time. He didn't want to think about it.

"Gaara, I..."

Her fingers left him only to be replaced by her lips. The kiss was light on the back of his neck but much warmer than her hand had been. Her breath skated over his shoulder and he felt her weight press the mattress down. She was leaning up on her elbow, trying to look beyond his arm to his face. He turned his nose into the mattress.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

He didn't say anything as she looked down on him. He didn't know what to say to that. Of course, neither of them had meant for this to happen but... the bed shifted and her weight and heat disappeared followed by the rustling of clothing. He rolled to his back and watched as she rooted around in the dark for her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up in the minimal light and watched him. He just blinked at her.

"I'm getting dressed. I thought..."

"Get back in the bed."

It was her turn to blink. They stared at one another. Two very large sets of brightly colored eyes standing out in the dark. Then she sighed and reached down for her panties.

"It would be better if I just go. Your neighbors don't like me already. This isn't going to make it better. They probably heard the whole thing."

There was another moment of silence as she turned her back and searched the room for her forehead protector.

"You came here to look after me, right?"

She turned around to look at him. His eyes quickly shifted up so she was sure he'd been staring at her ass... but that was beside the point.

"Yeah." She gave a half smile.

"You're not done."

He stated it simply but his lips tipped just a little at the edges. She smiled a little wider at the fact he'd remembered what she'd said. And though his eyes were still cloudy and she knew he was still drunk she was pretty sure he'd remember everything they did tonight.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it." He rolled to his side with one arm behind his head and one hand under his cheek.

She wondered if he knew just how innocently sexy he looked when he did simple things like this. Probably not or he wouldn't do them. Gaara pulled the hand from under his cheek and held it out to her.

"Come back to bed."

0.0.0.0.0.0

The sky was graying when Gaara opened his eyes and stared into a sea of pink hair. His arm was draped around Sakuras waist holding her tight to his front. He brushed her waist as he pulled away. Once she'd climbed back into bed they'd come together one more time. She'd called his name but he knew it was only for his sake. He didn't care. They'd both gotten what they wanted. Some of it had hurt but it wasn't enough to disrupt their team or kill a friendship. He understood now why his brother had never had another serious relationship after his young medic. It was cruel to the one you were with if you couldn't put them first in your mind much less your heart.

He climbed soundlessly from the bed and got dress, ignoring his headache. He'd go and speak with the widows then take a much needed walk. When he got back she'd be gone as if nothing had happened. And if the bed was a little cold tonight he'd just put on another blanket.

0.0.0.0.0.0

**This is the first of at least six installments. I don't know what interval they will come at since they are a companion to another piece. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Not all will be this depressing.**


End file.
